Are you afraid of rollercoasters?
by imperfecti0ned
Summary: A oneshot. BlackHill. Natasha and Maria meet at a rollercoaster, one of them is scared. What will happen?


**A/N: First of all, thank you for reading this.**

**Since I haven't written in a long time, feedback would be very much appreciated :)**

**Also sorry for possible errors, English is not my mother tongue so I probably made a few mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe/Marvel, I am simply borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><strong>From a random Tumblr prompt: Person A and Person B meet at the rollercoaster and Person A is deadly afraid.<strong>

Natasha quietly swore to herself.

Having a day off was bad enough but the guys had insisted to go to a rollercoaster park and now she was standing here, at the front of the long queue, alone, because the guys had taken off in the wagon before and left her behind.

Natasha had thought about leaving for a moment, but then she realized there were a lot of people behind her that would all think of her as a coward.

And even worse: the guys would notice that she bailed out when they got out of the thing and she would never hear the end of it and that just couldn't happen.

Just imagining Stark's arrogant grin and Clint's throaty laugh were enough to keep her standing here.

Natasha may have been an extremely good spy and usually not afraid of heights, but somehow, rollercoasters scared her to death.

„Agent Romanoff", she suddenly heard a very well-known voice behind her.

„Agent Hill", she replied before even turnign around.

Honestly, Agent Hill was the last person she wanted to see right now. She had developed a crush on the woman and didn't want the brunette to think of her as weak.

„I did not expect to see you on your day off", Maria said.

„_I_", Natasha replied dryly, „did not want to come here"

„Why not? It is wonderful here"

Natasha thought for a moment. She didn't really know what to say.

Admitting that she, the Black Widow, one of the most dangerous spys in the world, was afraid of rollercoasters was not an option.

„I prefer to spend my days off differently", she finally said.

„And what way would that be?", Agent Hill asked.

„Once in a while, I like to relax and go out for dinner. If I wanted a rush of adrenaline, I would work"

„Still, you are here", the brunette remarked.

„Because the guys made me come. I am not overly fond of rollercoasters", the red head finally admitted.

A teasing smile appeared on Maria's lips.

„So Agent Romanoff is afraid of rollercoasters?", she asked.

„I am NOT afraid of rollercoasters, I just don't like them very much", Natasha snapped.

She didn't have time to say anything else because the next wagon came and they had to get in.

Both women sat next to each other in the front row.

Natasha was shifting uncomfortably.

„Oh god", she hissed, once the wagon started moving.

„"Relax, Natasha, it's going to be fine", Maria reassured her.

„Oh god, we're gonna die! Why did the guys have to go here? Oh god!", Natasha coughed.

„Natasha, you saved the world by stopping an alien invasion, this is just a rollercoaster. You will be just fine, I promise", Agent Hill said and this time, she took Natasha's hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

Normally the red head would have protested but in this very moment, she could not have cared less.

Up and up they went, it seeed to take forever, Natasha was squeezing Maria's fingers in panic.

When they reached the top, Natasha also squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for it to be over soon.

She didn't scream when they went down, but it took all the power of her mind to keep her mouth shut. After all, she didn't want to embarrass herself further in front of Maria by screaming like a little girl.

The next thing she heard was Maria's soft voice.

„Natasha? Natasha, are you okay?"

„Is it over?", the red head asked and immediately felt stupid because her voice sounded so weak.

„Yes, its over, you can open your eyes now, everything is fine"

Natasha slowly opened her eyes. She found herself face to face with Maria.

A mere few centimeters of thin air were between their lips and Natasha couldn't help but wonder how the brunette's tasted.

Agent Hill was stroking the red head's hair out of her face.

„Let's get out of here", she said and so they did, all the while holding hands.

On their way out, they ran into the guys.

„Where are you going?",Steve asked.

Natasha looked at Maria and smiled.

„I'm spending my day off the way I like it", she said, „I'm taking Agent Hill out for dinner"

Without another word she began walking and left the guys behind, staring perplexed at their entwined fingers as they walked away.


End file.
